The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and efficacy of delavirdine (DLV) in combination with AZT and/or ddI compared to AZT and ddI in HIV+ patients with CD4 counts between 100-500 with no previous antiretrovirals or previous cumulative monotherapy of <= 6 months with either AZT or ddI alone.